Kaname Soga
| birthplace = | birthday = March 22 | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = 5'10 | weight = 150 | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Tenmeijisai | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Arrancar Parents Isabela Evangelina~Foster Mother | education = Various Teachers | signature skill =Santo Sangre | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | series debut = | story debut = }} Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) originally known as [ ] is a and an anomaly originating from Hueco Mundo. Follows an escape from hueco mundo he is currently residing in the . Background Unlike the traditional hollow that is born from the soul of human that has lost its heart after its chain of fate is destroyed. His birth mirrors that of a child born in the human world, being born from a union of love between two . Something with came as a surprise to her and her partner. As a result of carrying a child his mother began to hunger once more for souls. As the infant Kaname gestated, her hunger for souls grew and her mobility began to decrease forcing her and her partner to settle within an unknown location. For several months his mother hid while his father went hunting for suitable hollows for his partner to consume. A year after being conceived the young Kaname entered the world, his birth sent out a wave of energy within the worlds and the cycle of rebirth; alerting many to his birth as well as the location of his parents. The three were quickly set upon by numerous hollows that were drawn to the newborn child. Fighting against overwhelming odd the two grew weaker, knowing that they wouldn't make it through the battle his mother used the last of her strength to send the infant Kaname and her partner away to an unknown part of Hueco Mundo via a Garganta. With his father recovering his strength after sometime, the two traveled the expanse of Hueco Mundo all the while the young Kaname quickly grew and aged. Reaching the point that he could fend for himself, his father began to teach him how to use his natural abilities as a hollow. Spending the next several years the young Kaname practiced and honed his abilities, surprising his father with his growth. Continuing to travel with his father, the two would come across the place that Kaname was born. His father stating he wanted to make his peace, the two settled within the ruins to rest; with Kaname eventually falling asleep. Awakening from his slumber he found himself alone; his father nowhere in sight. Waiting for what seemed like hours he remembered the words of his father about the harsh nature of Hueco Mundo. Taking his fathers words to heart, the young Kaname set out alone. ~more coming soon~ Personality and Appearance Powers and Abilities High : *'Spiritual Suppression': Learning during his with Isabela. He is able to suppress his spiritual pressure to the point it is undetectable. This make him totally imperceptible when being sensed by those who can sense spiritual energy. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Due to the "Dog eat dog world" of Hueco Mundo and his time with The Light, he has been conditioned to become a fierce and sometimes brutal fighter, often driven by pure survival and primal instinct. In battle, he closes gaps as quickly as possible and pummels his enemies into oblivion with repetitious and powerful strikes. Each one of his attacks bears sharp enough teeth to crater holes into walls. Although there may only be the simplest strategy behind his fist-fighting movements, Kaname's sometimes relentless assault can leave very little time for an opponent to react or gain back their footing. Because of a lack of training and his generally haphazard attitude about combat, openings in his stance and attacks can allow skilled combatants to injure him during his onslaught. These wounds rarely slow him down, they almost never make him stop. However, after escaping Hueco Mundo his fighting style has became more refined. Though in some cases his primal instincts takes over and send him into a blood rage. Expert: While Kaname may not be as fast as some of the other users of Sonído, but his precise control over his spiritual energy, combined with strength, has gifted him with a very high aptitude for Sonído. This form of movement allows him to breach distances in combat in milliseconds; it lets him keep up with quick opponents who would otherwise be impossible to catch, bringing them to a distance where he can restrict their movement with his grappling talents. Beyond this, quicker enemies are more than capable of out-pacing him, forcing him to use Sonído only when applicable. Against these individuals, he will generally rely on his Tenchi Kyōmei techniques or his Cero in order to compensate. *'Escalón Sonído' (急響転 (ステップソニード), Suteppu Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Step", Japanese for "Swift Sound Ceremony ): A shortened version of the Sonido; instead of disappearing completely in a flash step, Kaname will focus the energy of the Sonído to his heels and the lower part of his calves instead of his entire feet. With that, the speed of the Sonido will be focused into a short, quick dash of speed that will most likely create a blurring image of Kaname as he moves. The speed and momentum of the Escalon allows him to throw an incredibly powerful punch from it's momentum. *'Pelea Sonído' (乱闘響転 (らんとうソニード), Pelea Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Brawl", Japanese for "Fighting Sound Ceremony"): : Despite not being an , he is able condense his Reiryoku to harden his skin. Doing so allows him to withstand attack from individuals and shrug off attacks from weaker enemies. Unlike Arrancar, he is able to extend his Hierro to objects that he is touching for as long as he maintains physical contact. This allows him to strengthen any object making even simple objects be able to withstand powerful attack. He has stated that the large the object is, the weaker the Hierro becomes. *'Acorazar Hierro' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron Armor," Japanese for "Armored Steel Skin") is a variant Kaname developed after battling Suseri Yoshizawa. Trough the use of this ability he is able to greatly strengthen his Hierro. When doing so a white substance erupts from his body, much like that when a soul undergoes hollowfication, which hardens around him into the form of armor. The armor increases his defenses, allowing him to take on attacks that his normal hierro would not be able to. In addition he is able to layer the armor to further increase his defense, however doing so greatly decreases his over all speed. ''': A standard ability of all hollow, Kaname is capable of firing a Cero. His Cero takes a reddish black color, which he is able to fire from his hand or finger. * : While being capable of firing a Bala at quick speed, he mostly will not use this ability. *'''Cero Dispersión (虚閃分散 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero Scattershot ", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Shot *'Escopeta Cero' (Spanish for; Shotgun Zero): A more widespread version of the Cero, Kaname gathers Cero energy around his arm. Upon getting close to an opponent he thrust his hand forward, thus releasing the energy in a widespread blast. While this attack is great at a close range, it looses its power the further away it is from the opponent. *'Cero Tornado' (虚閃颶風 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero Twister", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Tornado): he forms two Ceros in the palm of his hands, he then forms spinning rings of reishi around his arms. Upon firing, he increases the speed of the rings, which in turn causes the Ceros to spin. When fired, the two form a sort of twister like blast funnel that will draw in opponent. *'Cero Atacar' (虚閃斬撃 (セロヘンダー), Sero Hendā; Spanish for "Zero Slash", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Slash"): A unique variant of the Cero that he developed while wondering the lands of Hueco Mundo. In order to use this technique, Kaname gathers concentrated spiritual energy into his finger(s). Then with a movement akin to a slashing motion he releases a bladed like Cero which is capable of cutting objects with ease. **'Trituración Cero Atacar' (裁断虚閃斬撃 (セロヘンダー), Sero Hendā; Spanish for "Shredding Zero Slash", Japanese for "Tearing Hollow Flash Slash"): A much larger and more powerful version of the Cero Hender. Instead of gathering spiritual energy into his finger(s), Kaname gathers it into his entire forearm. Then like the Cero Hender, with a slashing motion he releases a large bladed wave which is capable of destroying objects with ease. Unlike the Cero Hender, he is able use this with his legs as well. *'Cero Halo' '' (虚閃輪 (セロハロー), Sero Harō; Spanish for "Zero Halo", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Ring"): is a variation of the cero in which Kaname creates a ring of connected cero's. To use this technique, he creates a ring of Reishi in his hand. After which he flows his spiritual energy into the ring forming ceros at equidistant intervals around the ring. From here he is able to use the ring in two different ways. He is able to shoot the ceros from the ring at a target resulting in a small explosion. In contrast to this, the entire ring can be thrown much like a disk. Upon contact with something, it explodes. Kaname stated that the size of the explosion is equal to the amount of connected ceros remaining. In addition, he stated that nine is the max that he can fit on the ring. **'Cero ' ''(虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash): *'Cero Velo' (虚閃外套 (セロベール), Sero Bēru; Spanish for "Zero Veil", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Cloak): is a defensive variation of the Cero Kaname developed while attempting to expand his arsenal. Much like a normal Cero, Kaname will channel his spiritual energy. However, instead of condensing it into a sphere he condenses it around his body and with a moments notice he is able to release the energy in an outward explosion. Kaname is able to quickly perform this variant and within a moments notice, catching his opponents off guard. Unlike the normal Cero and his created variants, he is able to prepare this version before entering a battle and use it at any time. *'Cero Espada' (虚閃刃, (セロエスパーダ), Sero Esupāda; Spanish for "Zero Sword", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Blade): **'Cero Gran Espada' (虚閃大刀 (セロ), Sero Esupāda; Spanish for "Zero Great Sword", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Great Blade): : Another ability possessed by Arrancars, Kaname is able to measure and locate spiritual pressure. He stated that the total range he is able to sense is roughly half a mile. *''' ' ''((),....;Spanish for "..", Japanese for "Homing Bullet"): : Is a technique that allows Kaname to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Unlike most hollows that know this technique instinctually, he did not uncover this technique until later in his life. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy which must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *' ': A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Santo Sangre (血聖 (・), Seichi ; Spanish for "Saint's Blood", Japanese for "Holy Blood"): is a unique ability that he and others hinted to be have been born from the inherited aspects of his parents. Through this ability his blood is given unique properties that is known to have various effects on others depending on how it is used. One of its most known functions is its ability to heal other hollows and hollow entities that ingests it. While its healing function is the most known aspect of his blood, when mixed with the blood of others, it changes its function. When mixed with the blood of a hollow or hollow like entity, it is capable forcing them evolve or gain a boost in their power upon consumption. Isabela stated that the mixture of his blood and the intended individual is determined by the other entity. When mixed with the blood of a non hollow it is able to cause the consumer to under of the process of , while preventing the soul from undergoing soul suicide. While this function of this blood was originally unknown to him, it was originally discovered by Cenora Krillairn then exploited by Quintalla during the time he was imprisoned by Tenmeijisai. Trivia * His ability his ascension to convert half of what he eats into Kishi has served him outside of battles. Allowing him to eat more then others without dealing with issues, which in turn has allowed him to win several eating contests. * Kaname's Tenchi Kyōmei ability was not named by him, but was given its name by the individual that he teamed with in order to escape Hueco Mundo. Behind the Scenes *Kaname shares the same name and an original base image with a characters I created on several other Wikis. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Hollow